Un último curso para recordar
by annyuska14
Summary: Lily, Annie, Dana y Natalie no soportan a James, Sirius y Adrian, sin embargo todas son amigas de Remus, el cuarto integrante del grupo. Pero cambios en el mundo mágico se acercan y ellos no serán las excepciones.Sumari completo dentro!
1. Prologo por Lilianne Evans

Hola a todos los que empezeis a leer esta historia, soy annyuska14, y más que nada avisarles que los personajes y lugares que reconozcais, por más que me gustaria no son míos, sino que pertenecen a J., escritora de la saga de Harry Potter, lo que si son de mi invención son algunos personajes y el argumento.

_Lily y sus mejores amigas Dana, Annie y Natalie empezaran su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, mientras cambios ocurren fuera de las murallas del colegio. No soportan a un grupo de chicos en concreto, los autodenominados Merodeadores, un grupo formado por 5 chicos: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petegrew y Adrian Ky. _

_Los Merodeadores empiezan este año su séptimo curso, aunque serán uno menos, pues Peter por cuestiones del trabajo tiene que mudarse e irá a Durmstang, donde la magia negra empieza a tomar poco a poco el control._

Y ahora os dejo con el prologo de esta historia.

**Prologo (por Lilianne Evans).**

Todos sabemos que la magia no existe, que si lo hiciera el mundo sería un lugar mejor, sin guerras, en paz, pero lo que nadie sabe es que ninguna de las dos afirmaciones son ciertas.

La magia existe, igual que los vampiros, licántropos y tantos otros seres que no nos podemos llegar a imaginar, cómo se todo eso? Porqué soy bruja, hija de muggles (término que se utiliza para nombrar a personas sin magia), vivo en Londres, en el barrio de Surrey, mi nombre es Lilianne Rose Evans, tengo 17 años, los cumplí ayer, ahora soy mayor de edad (en el mundo mágico se consigue a los 17 años), eso significa que puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio.

Soy pelirroja, el pelo ondulado por media espalda, ojos verdes, y con la posibilidad de sonar igual que ciertos personajes de la historia, inteligente, la primera de mi promoción, pero lo primero, es lo primero, mi colegio se llama Hogwarts, en verdad es su abreviación, os diré el nombre completo así entenderéis el porqué, Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y empezaré mi séptimo y último curso el 1 de septiembre, el cual, por cierto, está al caer.

Soy parte de un grupo de 4, mis mejores amigas son Dana Thomas, morena, con ojos azules y grandes, ella es guapísima, aunque no se lo crea, muchos chicos voltean a verla, pero su carácter sarcástico hace que no mucha gente se acerque a ella. La tercera chica se llama Natalie Eastwood, es la más tranquila de las tres, es alta, rubia, inteligente i con los ojos de un extraño color amatista y finalmente la última, Annie Moon, quien es, como yo, hija de muggles. Tiene el pelo de un color claro, pero sin llegar al rubio, y los ojos de color miel.

A continuación os presentare a los merodeadores, inicialmente eran James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew, pero este último cambió de colegio el año pasado y, en los gracias a los cambios de organización en las habitaciones, un chico nuevo se unió al grupo; Adrian Rubio.

James Potter, es el líder del grupo, un chico alto, fuerte y con el pelo negro azabache desordenado, realmente, es guapo, pero también es un egocéntrico, mujeriego, y una larga lista donde figuran más defectos que virtudes.

El hermano del alma de este último; Sirius Black, moreno con el pelo un poco largo, increíblemente peinado y liso, con unos ojos grises y una sonrisa matadora, pero con aún más ego que el anterior nombrado. Se declara enamorado una media de tres veces a la semana.

Remus Lupin, el más aceptable de los cuatro, castaño, con los ojos miel, alto, no tan fuerte como los otros dos pero es sin duda el más simpático, amable… aunque también gasta bromas pesadas, como los otros dos

Finalmente la novedad dentro del grupo de los merodeadores; Adrian Ky, moreno, con los ojos marrones, alto y con algo que llama la atención, inteligente, descarado y algo mujeriego y aunque más aceptable que Potter y Black, es bastante más molesto que Remus.

Os los he presentado porque teniendo en cuenta que Remus es amigo de las cuatro, van a la misma casa (más adelante os explico que es) y mismo curso que nosotras, lo que significa que, por desgracia, acostumbramos a cruzar bastante durante el curso en Hogwarts.

Por cierto! Soy prefecta, junto a Remus, eso significa que si vemos a alguien rompiendo las normas podemos quitarles puntos. Para mi desgracia, y las de mis amigas, se comparte clase con los de tu casa (Griffindor en mi caso) y otra de las tres casas restantes (Ravenclaw, Huppelpuf y Slytherin), razón por la que compartiré todo el año clase con los merodeadores.

Annie y Dana son cazadoras, mientras que Potter es el capitán y buscador, Black y Ky son los golpeadores del equipo de Quiditch, el cual está también formado por Frank, guardián, y Sloper el otro cazador, Remus normalmente se viene conmigo y con Natalie a animar a Griffindor desde la grada.

- Lily! Baja a desayunar! – esa es mi madre, Rose Evans, pelirroja, simpática y amable, aunque cuando se enfada puede llegar a ser peor que la profesora McGonagall…

- Anormal! Baja ya que tengo hambre!- esa es mi hermana mayor, Petunia, me odia por el simple hecho de ser bruja. Ella es pelinegra y con el cuello dos veces más largo de lo normal, cosa que le va muy bien, pues es una cotilla.

- Ya voy mamá!- esa fue mi simple contestación, y entonces bajé a desayunar.

Durante el día me fui a pasear por Londres muggle y a comprar mis utensilios para el nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Por la noche pedí un deseo, que este año fuera inolvidable. Tendría que haber hecho caso a mi madre cuando dice que los deseos se cumplen de formas que ni imaginarías, porqué en mi séptimo año la felicidad me la trajo algo sorprendente.

No entraré en más detalles, solo uno último, como conocí a mis amigas, el primer día que crucé la barrera que lleva de un mundo a otro.

FLASH BACK (normal POV)

_1 de septiembre de 1970_

_Una chica pelirroja de unos 11 años miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor, no se separaba de sus padres, había gente de todo tipo, hombres con largas túnicas, con tejanos, mujeres con faldas largas, y niños de todas las edades desde los que parecían de la suya hasta adolescentes de aproximadamente 17 años. _

_Estaba asustada, pero con valentía, se despidió de sus padres, que la miraban con una gran sonrisa y junto a su recién adquirida lechuza Snow, pues era blanca como la nieve, y su maleta se dirigió al tren escarlata, pero pronto se encontró con su primer obstáculo, el baúl pesaba demasiado para poder levantarlo. _

- _Niña, ¿Quieres qué te ayude?- le preguntó un señor que aparentaba la misma edad de sus padres, el señor era pelinegro e iba acompañado de una señora pelirroja. _

- _Sí, muchas gracias señor – le contestó Lily_

- _Charlus, soy Charlus, y ella es mi mujer Dorea.- Se presentó el amable señor_

- _Encantada! Yo soy Lilianne Evans – les sonrió mientras el señor la ayudaba con el baúl._

- _Eres primer año? – preguntaron_

- _Sí!_

- _Nuestro hijo también lo es. _

- _Como se llama?- preguntó con interés, quizá así tendré un nuevo amigo, pensó la pequeña pelirroja. _

- _Lo identificarás en cuanto lo veas, tranquila- el hombre guiñó un ojo y la niña subió al tren, que poco después partió. _

_Nuestra pequeña amiga encontró un compartimiento donde estaban sentados tres chichos, uno con el pelo castaño, otro con el pelo negro y lacio, y el último con el pelo negro azabache. _

- _Puedo sentarme con vosotros? Es que entro este año y al ser hija de muggles no conozco a nadie._

- _No, no te preocupes, mi nombre es Remus Lupin._

- _Yo soy Sirius Black. _

- _James Potter. _

- _Encantada, Lilianne Evans, pero mejor llamarme Lily, Lilianne es muy largo. _

_Un rato después entraron dos chicas que se presentaron como Dana Thomas y Natalie Eastwood. _

_Y finalmente entró al compartimiento una chica llamada Annie Moon, seguida por un chico que gritaba su nombre intentando pedirle perdón por algo llamado Adrian Ky._

_A Peter Petegrew lo conocieron dentro del castillo, rescatándolo de Peeves._

FIN FLASH BACK

Los nueve chicos fueron seleccionados para Griffindor y de eso hacía ya 6 años, pero este año no volverían todos, había uno que había marchado a Durmstang para finalizar sus estudios.


	2. Entre viajes y listas

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado el pequeño prologo que he escrito, tanto si es así como si no espero que disfruteis de este primer capitulo de la historia. **

**Vuelvo a repetir que al no ser mi nombre J. los personajes y lugares y otras cosas que reconozcais no son mías, lo que si es mío son algunos de los personajes y el argumento. **

**Aquí teneis el primer capitulo!**

**CAP 1 SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

1 de septiembre de 1977

Lily Evans cruzó por séptima vez la barrera que separaba el andén 9 ¾ de los demás y se encontró con lo mismo que cada año, un rio de gente de todas las edades, y al final, un gran tren escarlata llamado Hogwarts Express. Empezó a caminar al ritmo de la música que estaba escuchando y saludando a conocidos subió al tren y entró en un compartimiento donde un chico de pelo castaño claro llamado Remus Lupin estaba sentado, se quitó los cascos y empezaron a hablar.

Mientras tanto, una chica de 17 años, cruzó el andén acompañada de un hombre algo mayor y una mujer, aparentemente, de la misma edad del hombre, eran sus abuelos, los señores Thomas, Annie vivía con ellos des de los 5 años. Se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y la promesa de escribirles, como mínimo semanalmente, entró al tren y buscó el compartimiento que, seguramente, una de sus amigas habría ocupado. Por el camino se encontró con otro de los Merodeadores, James Potter.

- Annie, donde vas tú sola?

- Hola Potter, estaba buscando a Lils y a las demás, no las habrás visto?

- No, tu no habrás visto a Sirius, Remus o Adrian? – preguntó James.

- Porque tendría que saber yo donde están o dejan de estar Remus, Black y Ky?

- Por nada, dejalo estar, los buscamos?

- Vamos!- aceptó Annie.

Al llegar al compartimiento, donde cierta pelirroja y cierto castaño hablaban, Annie saltó y abrazó a Lily, saludándola efusivamente, luego se dirigió a Remus, le dio dos besos y se abrazaron, mientras James y Lily empezaban una de sus ya muy conocidas discusiones.

5 minutos antes de que Annie y James se encontraran, una chica rubia, entró seguida de un chico alto y moreno, con sus respectivas familias detrás hablando de forma animada, la chica, Natalie y el chico Sirius se despidieron con sonrisas, en el caso de él falsas, de sus "encantadoras" familias y se dirigieron al tren, con la esperanza de que ese año fuera aún mejor que el anterior. Antes de llegar al tren, se encontraron con otro chico, también alto y moreno, al que los dos llamaron Adrian y subieron, encontraron rápidamente el compartimiento en que sus amigos estaban gracias a los gritos de Lily y a los comentarios sarcásticos de James sobre los gritos de esta.

- Hola chicas – fue el saludo general de Natalie- ¿Cómo estáis?

- Natalie!- chillaron las tres a la vez, si las tres, Dana había llegado mientras James y Lily discutían sobre absolutamente TODO.

- Remus, James, que tal el verano?- preguntó y saludó Sirius .

- Hola James, Remus, Thomas, Evans, Moon – fue en cambio el saludo de Adrian.

- Hola Sirius/ Black, Adrian/Ky – fue la contestación de los chicos y las chicas respectivamente.

Se sentaron sin mirar donde, quedando así, al lado de la ventana Dana y delante de esta Natalie, al lado de esta última Lily y sentada en frente de esta Annie. Los chicos estaban así, al lado de Lily, Adrian, y al lado de este Remus, en frente de Remus, Sirius y finalmente sentado entre Annie y Sirius estaba sentado James.

_Con las chicas…_

- Que tal os han ido las vacaciones? – preguntaron las cuatro a la vez para luego mirarse y reírse.

- Bien, quien empieza? – preguntó Dana.

- Empieza tú – fue la respuesta de Lily.

- Vale, como antes de verano os había dicho pasé todo julio en Francia, visitándola, fue muy divertido, Paris es precioso, igual que Niza, y Beuxbatons no está nada mal, aunque prefiero mil veces el acogedor e inmenso castillo que es Hogwarts.

- Y… - la incitó a seguir Annie.

- Y? – preguntó Dana haciendo como quien no sabe.

- Y los chicos? – acabó la pregunta Natalie.

- Genial, hay cada francés… – dijo Dana- aunque no acertarías nunca a quien me encontré- añadió.

- A quien?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad Lily.

- Con David – respondió mirando a Annie, la cual decir que se había quedado de piedra era poco.

- Co-co-con David? Ese David?- Fue la locuaz respuesta de Annie.

- El mismo – confirmó Dana- el mismo que se pasó todo tu quinto año coqueteando contigo, y no paro de preguntarme sobre cierta castaña que todas aquí conocemos…

- Sobre mí! – fue la exclamación / pregunta de Annie.

- Sí, pero ya basta de hablar sobre mí, que tal el tuyo Lils?- preguntó Dana – eso, eso, explica, explica- la apremiaron Natalie y una recién recuperada Annie.

- Nos fuimos la segunda quincena de julio a un apartamento que tenemos a España, en la playa, y tomamos el sol, nos bañamos, y así durante toda la quincena, aunque fue divertido el poder atormentar a Tunney y la ballena que tiene como novio diciéndoles que podía hechizarlos en cualquier instante. – explicó. – Y los chicos, hay que reconocer que están bastante bien, pero en Inglaterra también hay unos cuantos que… - acabó susurrando. - Y tu Natalie? – preguntó.

- Nada nuevo, me fui a Alemania con mi madre a estudiar las colonias de hombres lobos que están en contacto con pueblos enteramente muggles, ya sabéis que me fascinan- empezó, pero justo cuando iba a continuar…

- Que te fascinan los pueblos muggles o los hombres lobo?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Annie, consiguiendo que Natalie se pusiera roja.

- Creo que las tres sabéis la respuesta, aunque me interesa uno en especial- les confesó guiñando un ojo.

- Desde cuándo?- preguntaron todas.

- Luego, luego… hay gente con la oreja puesta – dijo ella susurrando- y que tal tú verano Annie? – acabó con la voz normal.

- Normal, me lo pasé aquí, los tres meses, ya sabes, mis abuelos son grandes y no pueden viajar demasiado… Aunque tengo nuevo vecino en el barrio muggle, es una familia donde son dos, por lo tanto los hemos estado ayudando.

- Nuevo vecino?- preguntaron Lily y Dana interesadas, interesadas en poner colorada a Annie.

- Si, tiene 18 años, y no, no me gusta – les dijo contestó Annie sin sonrojarse, a lo que Lily, Dana y para qué negarlo, también Natalie bufaron decepcionadas.

- Si no te gusta es que…- empezó Natalie

- O es muy pero que muy feo- dijo Lils- y no sirve como ligue de verano – añadió

- O es guapo pero nada simpático y sin neuronas, como ciertos espécimes que hay por aquí- dijo Dana sin reacción alguna.

- O estás enamorada- concluyeron las tres, esperando una reacción que obtuvieron, Annie se había sonrojado.

- Se ha puesto roja!- medio gritó Natalie.

- Quien es? Lo conocemos? Edad? Calle? Colegio? Mago o muggle?- empezaron a preguntar sin parar

- No voy a responder a ninguna de vuestras preguntas en este tren, las paredes tienen oídos, o se olvidaron del año anterior?

_Con los chicos… _

- Habéis puesto las escuchas? – preguntó James.

- Pues claro, quien piensas que somos? – contestaron Sirius y Adrian.

- Se lo he colocado a Natalie – dijo Sirius.

- Yo le he colocado otro a Annie – añadió Adrian.

- Aun no entiendo para que hemos de ponerles escuchas cuando están sentadas aquí al lado- dijo Remus

- Porque el año pasado se dieron cuenta de que estábamos escuchando y lanzaron un hechizo que insonorizó su zona…- contesto James.

- Callaos! Están empezando a hablar! – susurraron Sirius y Adrian.

- Vaya os veo muy interesados en lo que dicen las chicas, chicos – comentó Remus, con lo que se ganó tres miradas fulminantes seguidas de un cállate!

- Quien ha empezado?- preguntó Sirius

- Creo que es…

- Dana- finalizaron los cuatro la oración con total tranquilidad, habían insonorizado su zona de la misma forma que ellas lo habían hecho el año anterior.

- Realmente tenemos que hacer esto?- preguntó de nuevo Remus.

- Shh! Empiezan a hablar sobre chicos!- casi ladró Sirius.

- Y? Desde cuando eres gay?- dijo divertido James.

- Imagínate que Evans dice algo sobre ti hermano…- lo tienta Sirius.

- Me da igual lo que diga Lil- Evans de mi- dijo corrigiéndose a tiempo.

- Shht! Dice que se encontró con alguien- comentó Remus.

- Ha dicho…- empezó James- David?- finalizaron todos, para que después un absoluto silencio fuera hecho.

- Dice que no paró de preguntar sobre Annie!- preguntó, o más bien exclamó Adrian.

- Desde cuando es Annie?- preguntaron James, Sirius y Remus, los dos primeros de forma pícara y el segundo asustado por su "hermanita".

- Eso ahora no viene al caso, o no te acuerdas de David? Se pasó todo su quinto año coqueteándola.

- Cierto, el es un peligro mayor para mi "hermanita". – dijo… (adivináis quien?) Remus.

- Creo que Thomas ha acabado – dijo Sirius, cuando una nueva voz femenina empieza a escucharse- y es el turno de Evans.

- Vaya, vaya la prefecta perfecta no es tan santa como creíamos- dijo James con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno pintada en la cara.

- Qué fue lo último que dijo?- preguntó Remus.

- No lo llegué a escuchar- fue la respuesta de Adrian- pero creo que le tocó el turno a Eastwood- dijo mirando a Remus de reojo para ver si reaccionaba de alguna forma inusual en él.

- Dijo algo de hombres lobos?- preguntó James.

- Creo que si- contestó Sirius- y Annie- añadió con ironía mirando a Adrian- ha hecho un comentario que me apuntaré para molestar a Natalie más tarde- acabó, pero un comentario de esta los puso en alerta y disimularon un poco empezando a reír, hecho que hizo sospechar más a Natalie.

- Por eliminación le toca a Thomas

- Si, que haría en verano?- preguntó Sirius sin interés alguno mientras las chicas no hablaban.

- Seguramente se quedó aquí- contestó para sorpresa de todos James- ahora sabréis porque- finalizó haciéndose el interesante.

Escucharon "tranquilamente" el corto relato de Annie, sobresaltándose con la pregunta de Lily y Dana.

- Otro enemigo de la cual protegerla?- exclamó Remus en plena fase de hermano mayor sobreprotector, suspirando aliviado cuando escuchó su respuesta y evidenció que no mentía, pero no fue el único que suspiró y James Potter lo notó, decidiendo hablar con cierta persona más tarde.

- Vaya, así que tienen teorías sobre porque no les gusta un chico… - concluyó Sirius mientras un pensativo Remus pensaba averiguar el nombre para demostrarle a su "hermanita" que era un bueno para nada y Adrian por…curiosidad (no se lo cree ni él xD).

Una vez la conversación de las chicas finalizó ellos quitaron el hechizo insonorizador, cosa que provocó que la guerra de sexto año empezara antes de lo previsto con una pregunta del único de ellos que nunca había iniciado ninguna.

- Annie…-empezó

- Para ti soy Moon.- lo cortó

- Si, lo que sea, Annie, lo que tu digas- continuó

- Para ti soy Moon- le volvió a decir, esta vez con un tono más alto y con un rostro que mostraba enfado.

- Vale, vale, es que entonces no queda tan bien- dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa angelical.

- Lo que sea, pero dilo ya!- lo apremió Annie, ligeramente sonrojada, cosa que solo notaron Natalie y Lily.

- De quien estas enamorada?- esta inocente pregunta desencadenó una serie de reacciones, los chicos, menos Adrian se escondieron, mientras que las chicas empezaron a reñir cada una a uno.

Lily le gritaba a James, Natalie le decía a Remus que como había sido capaz de dejarles hacer esto otra vez, Dana gritaba a Sirius, quien la miraba riendo de forma sarcástica y Annie, bueno, Annie, empezó gritándole de todo a Adrian, para acto seguido atacarlo con cosquillas (pues al tener menos fuerza sus golpes no le afectarían) y él se reía y suplicaba que parase. Se hubieran pasado así todo lo que restaba de viaje si no fuera por la señora del carrito de los dulces, los interrumpió cuando pasó por delante avisando a todo el mundo que el carrito ya estaba listo para los que quisieran comprar, James, Sirius, Adrian y Remus compraron grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, pasteles (de tamaño pequeño) de calabaza… las chicas optaron por las ranas de chocolate, aunque coincidieron con los pasteles, lo pusieron todo al medio y empezaron a comer.

- Quién te ha tocado?- preguntó Dana al ver la cara de incredulidad de Lily.

- Os acordáis del señor que me guío en la estación cuando era primer año?

- Si, la historia que nos contaste, que tenía un hijo que empezaba también primero, pero no te dijo ni el nombre ni el apellido- contestó Annie

- _Charlus Potter, reconocido exauror que ha capturado, junto a su mujer, Dorea Potter, la mayor parte de malhechores mágicos, viven en el Valle de Godric. _

- Has dicho Charlus Potter?- exclamaron Remus y Natalie a la vez.

- Sí, eso he dicho, supongo que será el padre de Potter, aunque nada que ver con el hijo…- dijo añadiendo lo último con clara intención de molestarle, sin embargo el joven Potter parecía tener otra idea en mente.

- Que mi padre sale en las ranas de chocolate y no me lo había dicho?- gritó indignado mientras invocaba un pergamino, la pluma y la tinta y empezaba a escribir una carta.

_Papá, mamá, que sepáis que estoy indignado, que es eso de no decirme que AMBOS salís en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate? Además desde cuando conocéis a Lilianne Evans! Más os vale contestar de una vez! Por cierto creo que Adrian está enamorado, lo hemos perdido papá TT… _

_ Sus hijos James, Sirius, Remus y Adrian_

_PD: aunque este último no está de acuerdo con la última frase. _

- Y vuelve pronto con la respuesta Castel!

- Dana, tienes aquí la lista?- preguntó Lily inocentemente

- No, pensé que sería más divertido si la hacíamos todas juntas- contestó mirando a Natalie y Annie de forma traviesa.

- Por mi está bien- comentó Natalie- solo una pregunta, quién guardó la del año anterior?

- Esa soy yo, la tengo aquí un momento- _Accio lista secreta- _Aquí está.

- A qué esperas? Léela- la apremiaron Lily, Natalie y Dana, ignorando las preguntas de los cuatros chicos sobre que era esa lista "secreta".

- Muy bien- empezó Annie- Aquí estamos un año más para leer la lista de los chicos más buenos de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, yo soy Annie Moon, su comentarista, y para qué negarlo, una de las creadoras de la lista junto a Lilianne Evans, Natalie Eastwood, Dana Thomas, Alice Dawson y… Jane Haloway!- continuó como si estuviera presentando en televisión.

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a dos chicas, una pelinegra, con la cara redonda y unos bondadosos ojos color azul, Alice Dawson y la otra con el pelo corto liso y de color negro con reflejos azules, tenía los ojos verdes, su nombre Jane Haloway, las dos abrazaron a las cuatro chicas y saludaron a los merodeadores.

- Qué hacéis? – preguntó Alice

- Estaba presentando la lista del año pasado para leerla, habéis llegado justo a tiempo! – contestó Annie.

- Con ellos aquí?- preguntó Jane.

- Que más da?- empezó Natalie

- Ni que estuvieran en ella…- finalizó Dana mirando a Jane y Alice de forma traviesa.

- Continuemos entonces, en 15 lugar tenemos a un Slytherin, sangre limpia, egocéntrico, pero guapo, muy guapo, un año menor, su nombre es Regulus Black!- dijo Dana, mientras los chicos se mordían la lengua para no irrumpir.

- En 14 lugar tenemos a un descubrimiento, para algunas de nosotras, aunque no para una verdad Alice?- empezó pícara Lily- es un Gryffindor y es un espléndido guardián, su nombre es… Frank Longbottom!

- En 13 lugar, tenemos un séptimo año, Hupplepuff, capitán del equipo de Quiditch de su casa, y pretendiente de Lils, su nombre es Amos Digory!- dijo Natalie

- En 12 lugar teníamos a alguien que recién acaba de acabar la escuela, un exravenclaw una pena verdad Annie? Su nombre David Prenze!- Dijo Jane.

- Bueno en onceavo lugar tenemos a otro Gryffindor, y es que no será el último en esta lista, todo un bombón, una pena que esté cogido verdad Jane? El casi novio de esta chica que tanta suerte tiene es ni más ni menos que… Jack Davies – le tocó el turno a Annie.

- Vaya chicas me dejáis la mejor parte, empezamos entonces con el top 10, en décimo lugar encontramos a un chico dulce y tierno – Frank se pondrá celoso!- fue el gritó de Lily- lo que iba diciendo, dulce y tierno, su nombre es ni más ni menos que…Robert Wilks, un huppelpuff que aparte de guapo, es amable, cariñoso, aunque eso Dana lo sabe mejor, no es tu ex?- finalizó Alice con pura curiosidad.

- SI, a veces era DEMASIADO cariñoso- contestó Dana- bueno nos vamos acercando, en el número nueve, aunque creemos que este año subirá- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Remus- tenemos a un Gryffindor encantador, guapo, dulce e inteligente- acabó Dana.

- Un gran amigo para todas nosotras, y un chico que trae loca a mucha población femenina de Hogwarts- siguió comentando Natalie- su nombre no es otro que… Remus Lupin- acabó mientras lo miraba.

- Bien en el octavo lugar tenemos a otro Slytherin, su nombre es Ted Nott- dijo Jane.

- Era mi turno- dijo Annie.

- No señorita tu presentarás al quinto y al cuarto- dijo Lily con picardía.

- En séptimo y sexto lugar tenemos a los gemelos Prewett, dos antiguos Ravenclaw, que estudiarán para aurores- continuó Alice.

- Mi turno!- dijo Annie mientras les guiñaba un ojo a sus amigas- bueno, bueno y entramos en lo mejor chicas, no se vayan a ir porque le toca el turno al top 5 de esta magnífica lista, en quinto lugar se encuentra William Parker, slytherin de sexto año, aunque no por eso menos guapo- Annie mira a sus amigas, con una pregunta escrita en los ojos "Tengo que hacerlo?" respira hondo, implanta una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y continua- Y ahora continuemos con la cuarta posición, en ella está un chico Gryffindor, de sexto año, travieso, mujeriego y algo descarado, uno de los chicos más solicitados de todo Hogwarts – las chicas estaban conteniendo las carcajadas- así que o la población femenina de Hoqwarts tiene problemas de vista, o el chico es guapo – Lily, Dana, Jane y Natalie no pudieron contener más las carcajadas y empezaron a reír- señores y señoritas su nombre es Adrian Ky!- finalizó Annie mirándolo por unos instantes para luego unirse a las carcajadas de sus 4 amigas.

- Pero bueno, en tercer lugar tenemos a Emmett Thomas, dos años menor, el cual es por votación popular, la joven promesa, al contrario que su hermana mayor Ravenclaw y golpeador de ese equipo-empezó Lily- por lo visto me han adjudicado también el segundo lugar, pero no os preocupéis, el primer lugar lo narrará Dana- le devolvió el golpe Lily sabiendo quien había sido el año anterior el primer lugar- el segundo lugar está ocupado por un chico Gryffindor, también de sexto año, este chico acostumbra a gastar bromas, sobre todo a Slytherin, por lo que se ha ganado bastantes castigos con Filch junto a sus amigos, es mujeriego, aunque ha proclamado estar enamorado de una chica misteriosa de la cual nadie sabe el nombre, lleva a la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts de cabeza, y es que hay que reconocer, que el chico quizás no listo, ni simpático, pero le concederemos que es guapo, él es nuestro buscador y capitán en el equipo de Quiditch y su nombre es James Potter!- finalizó Lily, uniéndose enseguida a las risas de sus amigas al ver la cara del recién nombrado número dos.

Dana se subió en el banco, desde donde daría el nombre del número uno de la lista, mientras rezaba para no caerse.

- Ahora les presentaremos al número uno de este top 15 chicos de Hogwarts, es también Gryffindor, sexto año y todo un Don Juan, muchas chicas darían todo lo necesario para que él les dedicara una de sus "demoledoras" sonrisas, es travieso, ligón, mujeriego, y creo que ya basta de adjetivos, su nombre es Sirius Black!- las chicas empezaron a gritar, imitando a las fans del chico, Dana pronto se les unió y así entre risas y discusiones, finalizaron su séptimo viaje a Hogwarts.


End file.
